


The Secrets of Nico di Angelo

by Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Maybe other characters as I go along, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades/pseuds/Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has secrets that nobody else knows about, but will they find out about them when Leo accidentally stumbled on the security camera I'm Nico's cabin?  </p><p>Teen and up for the violence sorta kinda. IDK  I am writing this at 12:00 am with a baby crying in the other room sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of Nico di Angelo

Nico di Angelo had a lot of secrets. Sure he kept them to himself, but after all he had been through, who could blame him.

One secret was that he was abused. Right after they were taken out of the Lotus Casino, they were put directly into foster care. Sure family's brought Nico and Bianca home, but they just ended up back at the place with different excuses from all of the families.

One day, a man by the name of Adam Browns came into the foster care center. He was pudgy and had a scruffy gray beard and blood shot eyes, but nobody seemed to notice that. He decided that he was going to take Bianca and Nico home with him. Adam was nice until they got into his beat up pick up truck, which smelled highly of smoke and alcohol. He told them to shut up and don't say another word.

When they got to his house he started to pull a fist back to punch Bianca, but Nico stepped in last minute to take the beating himself. Every time that happened too. By the end of the month, Nico was black and blue with bruises.

Another secret was that he was claustrophobic. Which isn't that surprising. What do you expect when someone escapes from Tarturus just to be put in a small bronze jar. At first, it wasn't that noticible to Nico, until he had was thrown into a box by two people by the name of Leo and Percy who thought it would be funny. Let's just say that you shouldn't do that unless you want a hoard of skeletons barreling after you.

One day, everybody, excluding Nico who excused himself since he was shadow traveling everywhere that day, was sitting in Jason's bedroom discussing war strategies for the upcoming fight against Gaea. Leo being Leo after all, usually zoned out a lot in these meetings and decided to check all the security cameras on the Argo II.

He checked the engine room first, nothing special there as usual, then the cabins. He stumbled across Nico's cabin, which Leo built for the newly arrived demigod. He was about to skip to another section of the ship until he saw everybody start to stare at the monitor.

At first, Nico was sleeping soundly until he started having a nightmare. It started out as a silent mumble then started as a yelling. Nobody could make out what he was saying, but it soon became clear that he was screaming, "No, stop Adam, please!" That was when Leo got out of his trance-like state and presses the off button on the laptop. Everybody was horrified by what they just saw. Hazel started crying into Frank's chest and he was trying to comfort her as best as he could. Annabeth and Piper had tears forming in their eyes too. Nobody knew who's Adam was, but he sure did something to Nico. Everybody was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if the characters don't really act like themselves. If you want this fanfic to continue then please leave a comment below. Thanks!


End file.
